Let Me Sign
by Lets.Get.Down.To.Disco
Summary: I could feel Edward sucking and sucking. I knew the frenzy had begun. I knew that he wanted to stop but he couldn’t. I begun to feel weaker and weaker. I heard Carlisle’s voice, but it sounded miles away,Edward stop her blood is clean. You’re killing her


A/N I hope you like this story. It's short and sweat, but oh did I enjoy writing it. I really felt like getting it down. This is based on the song 'Let Me Sign' by Rob Pattinson. Everyone should go and listen to it.

Bella POV

_As I drifted, I dreamed._

_Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up – as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury._

_I was bought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes. _

_And then I knew I was dead._

_Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.*_

"BELLA!" I heard my name called over and over. I couldn't find my voice. "Yes! Yes," I wanted to scream back. I wanted to tell Edward not to worry. That it would be fine. That he should leave me be and move on. But I wanted him next to me. I wanted his hand in mine and tell me that it would be okay, even when it wasn't. I wanted my last moments of my life to be with him.

That was when I broke through the heavy layer of darkness. My eyes looked for Edward, and that was when I realised I couldn't find him. My head was spinning. I couldn't stop my eyes from focusing. In fact, I couldn't see at all. And then I heard Carlisle say I was haemorrhaging.

"I'm sorry" Edward begged, as he dropped to the floor, kneeling next to Carlisle who was already working over my beaten body. I knew he was there even though I couldn't see him. My body shook and moved violently and I groaned and trashed in pain. No matter how hard I wanted to not caused Edward pain. It was too much. My whole body felt like it was having a fit.

"She's going to die, she's loosing too much blood" said Carlisle. His voice was no longer calm, this time it was laced with worry. Concern for Edward and concern for I. I knew he would be strong for Edward, but his voice was giving the fear away I didn't want to hear.

"No my hand it's burning" I screamed. This was too much. It hurt. All I wanted was for the pain to go away. I could imagine the look on Edward's beautiful face. I could imagine the look in his eyes. I could imagine his pained expression and the way he looked when Carlisle said I was going to die.

"We have no choice its going to change her" Carlisle said. I finally found my eyes and could see Edward's pained face.

"Its going to happing Edward, I've scene it" Alice said, as she rushed over to my side and attempted to ease my pain. I felt cool fingers wiping the wetness out of my eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that way" Edward said, determined. I looked at him lovingly. If he didn't wont it that way he should let me go. I would forgive him. How could I ever be angry at Edward.

"She still has time maybe enough time for her to just change" Carlisle said.

"What's my other option" Edward asked, this time more forcefully. I could tell he didn't want to damn me to his world. 'I wouldn't mind though,' I thought to myself. An eternity with Edward was what I wished for. But the pain for it hurt. I couldn't hide it anymore.

I was still violently trashing on the floor in pain. I groaned. And I whimpered. But I couldn't talk to him. God how I wished I could talk to him and tell him I loved him.

"Tie my Belt above my hands" Carlisle said to Alice. I looked at her and her eyes were pleading for forgiveness from me. I was not angry with Alice. I was the one who chose to come. I couldn't return a smile though, as my body jerked the other way.

"Carlisle" Edward said, looking at Alice, who had accidentally taken a breath , and looked at me in a different way.

"Go" Carlisle told Alice. She ran off and then I heard a loud crack. I shuddered to think what they were doing to James. Even though I knew he was a monster, unlike the Cullens, he still had a life. And he was dying too.

"You can try to suck the venom out" I heard Carlisle say. I then turned my head to Edward. His face was in complete agony. He couldn't even force a smile out to comfort me. We both knew what this meant. He could save me – but he might not be able to stop. He could kill me.

I tried to tell him even if I die it would not be his fault. I would not want him to blame himself.

"You know I won't be able to" Edward said to Carlisle, his voice cracking.

"You will find the will to stop it's the only way to make this right" Carlisle said. I looked at Edward's face, to remember his features. His perfect nose, his crooked smile and most of all his eyes. I would saver this image for the rest of my life, or after this if I could not stay with Edward.

"Ill make it go away" Edward said, grabbing my hand. I feebly tried to pull it away. To tell Edward to let me go.

I looked into his eyes. And he into mine. And then he raised my hand to my mouth and begun to suck. I kept my eyes on him no matter how hard I thrashed and screamed. It was a strong connection, palpable, intense.

I could feel Edward sucking and sucking. I knew the frenzy had begun. I knew that he wanted to stop but he couldn't. I begun to feel weaker and weaker. I felt like I was loosing.

I heard Carlisle's voice, but it sounded miles away, "Edward stop her blood is clean. You're killing her Edward, stop, find the will!." But Edward didn't. I could tell the bloodlust was too strong. I looked into his eyes once more, and his eyes connected with mine. I looked at him, forgivingly, and slipped into unconsciousness.

I knew I was dead.

Edward POV

I stared down at the lifeless body of Bella. It was all I could do. Just look. And stare. And see the horrible scene of what I had done. See her white skin. See her stained clothing. See her broken bones. And I remembered her forgiving eyes, her screams of pain and her whimpering. And all of that was because of me. And I would never hear her again. All I could do was remember. Because I had killed Bella Swan.

I sat there for what felt like hours but I knew it was only minutes. I held her hand and prayed inwardly that Bella would make it to heaven. She was always putting others and she died a martyr. Bella had to get there.

Suddenly Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. He knelt with me and patted my back. I could not and would not ever forget the look on Carlisle's face when we heard Bella's heart stop. I knew he trusted me and I let him down. Of course he would never tell me, but I know he was disappointed. He believed I could stop. And I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't. I hoped he would not feel bad for looking at me differently if he did. But trusting Carlisle he would not judge me.

"We have to go, son," he said. He stood up and as his hand was sliding off my back I caught it. "Yes, Edward?" he questioned.

"You know what I want, Carlisle" I said bluntly. I wanted to die. I could not live in a world without Bella. He knew this too. We had talked about it many times. But I knew he would not do it. I was his first son.

"No, Edward." He said plainly. "Not now."

"Carlisle, please." I needed him to see. I needed him to let me go.

"I can't Edward. I can't do that to you. And I won't do it to our family. Say goodbye to them if you insist. But son, you can get through this, I know you can."

"Please, Carlisle please. You know I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't mean it. And I have thought about too. Please. Let me go Carlisle. Let me chase my life. Let me stay with her before she gets too far away for me to never find her again. Please dad. You have yours with Esme. Please let me stay with mine," I begged, barely even as a whisper.

I saw the mixed emotions playing on Carlisle's face. I knew I could find out what they where, if he was considering my plea but I wanted to hear his decision come from his mouth.

We looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. He looked away from me and his body started shaking. I heard his sobs. I wondered if he was crying for Bella, or me. Or both of us.

Carlisle turned back around to face me.

"I love you Edward. More than you know. I you will always be my son. You have no idea how much your life means to me and I'm so sorry to let you go. I will always remember you, for eternity and you will be in my heart."

"I love you too, dad."

Bella POV

"Death is easy," I breathed.

"Death is hard" I heard from behind me. I knew that voice. I would follow it anywhere. I was drawn to it.

I spun around to see Edward and I welcomed him into my arms.

_**Let Me Sign:**_

_Ooh_

_Standing by a broken tree_

_Her hands are all twisted,_

_She's pointing at me,_

_I was damned by the light comin'_

_Over all as she_

_Spoke with a voice that,_

_disrupted the sky._

_She said, _

_"Walk on over, yeah _

_to this bit of shade,_

_I will wrap you in my arms"_

_And she said,_

_"Let me sign, _

_let me sign."_

A/N I imagine Bella and Edward together like that in heaven. And I think it is the most beautiful thing ever.

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Erin**


End file.
